My World
by BloodiedSilverFox
Summary: Rated T for future. Only charactors names used. Complete AU. Sorry for any missunderstanding. :(
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Disclaimer: All charecters belong to their respective owners. All I own is the storyline.

Prologue

N) Her eyes are as blue as the morning sky and shine as bright as stars. Her lips are full and red as a rose. She has long white hair that cloaks her like freshly fallen snow. She is the fairest lady you will ever meet.

C) Hahahahahaha! Yeah right fair my ass she is a WITCH and a DEMON that is if you know her, if you don't than you would think that she is fair. I have known this "fair lady" for 16 years and not once has Elizabeth been fair, kind or loving. Mean, pig-headed and an ass, YES but not the other shit Mike was saying.

M) Ahem. Casey I think that is a little much even for you. I 'am very sorry my name is Mike and our lovely friend bad mouthing his twin sister is Casey Bloodhound. Elizabeth Bloodhound is the eldest of the two. Their mother is the Queens Lady-in-waiting and their father is captain of the guards and advisor to the king. They also have a younger brother named Alex who is 13 years old. He has long black hair to his hips and navy blue eyes. Their mother is expecting to have another one this winter. Now with that out of the way tell them what you look like Casey.

C) Unlike my sister I have long black hair to my waist. I have very dark blue eyes (some people say that they turn black when I 'am angry), high cheek bones, milky white skin and full pink lips. I 'am the eldest son of James and Rose Bloodhound.

M) See! Was that so hard. Now we wasted enough time here so let's start.

C) Okay, okay you can start but tell the truth.

M) Our story starts in a kingdom called River wood. This kingdom is ruled by a ruthless king named Roland that did not like magical beings. He is marred to the beautiful Queen named Sapphire. Before the king remarried, he had a son named Reid and a daughter named Mari for the late Queen Aria. Reid was still at home learning how to take over for his father, while Mari was with her Aunt learning how to use a bow and arrows.

_Chapter 1; In the Beginning_

"Sapphire will you be having tea in the garden today?" asked Rose as she got the Queens cloak from the table. She turned and smiled at Sapphire. Rose was beautiful and she knows it and more than one occasion used it to her advantage. Her blond hair was tied back in a plait; her baby blue's sparkled when she smiled. "Yes, I will the weather is so nice today to not go!"

As they made their way to the garden they met Alex who was talking to one of the servants. The man saw them coming did a quick bow and said goodbye to them as he left the grand hall. Unlike his sister he gets his looks from his father. His sharp features, high cheek bones and shoulder length black. But he did not get his fashion sense from either of his parents; he prefers to wear thin clothes that the children wear in the early day's of summer not this close to autumn. We all thought that Elizabeth's fashion sense would rub of on him, because at this time of year she will start to wear fur but one can only hope. WAIT WHAT shoulder length hair that's not right. "Alex did you cut your hair?" Alex was about to open his mouth to talk when his mother screamed "YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!"

Alex took his hands away from his ears; he had to admit that his mother had a set of lungs on her, and that she was very fast because he tried to run but his mother had him by the hair before he got anywhere and she is FIVE months pregnant!

"Yes mother I cut my hair; one, it was too hard to take care of and two because people kept confusing me with him" Alex yelled over his mothers weeping as he pointed at the two oak that were now opened and let the cool summers breeze

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Casey asked as he strolled in to the room with out a care in the world. He was wearing a blood cloak that hid his body from view, but of the glimpses that Sapphire got when the cloak moved she could see that he was wearing white robes that turned yellow the further down to the floor it got and that was pretty long give that Casey is six foot four. His hair was up in a high pony tail and had white beads in it. At his waist was look like the Bloodhound family sword. It was strange he had it since the day he and his family had arrived in River wood but not once had Sapphire seen him use it and that day was six years ago. In December it will be the anniversary of their arrival.

"Casey why are you here? It's not that I hate having you in my hone it's just…" as Sapphire was midway through her sentence he held up his hand to stop her. "I 'am here to tell my mother that Elizabeth smashed Mr Black's window's and now Principal Lee would like to and I quote 'talk about her child's behaviour` ha-ha". When Casey finished his sentence , my step-son heir to the throne enters the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Prince

**_I do not own the characters just the story; characters are from Noblesess, Harry Potter, Naruto and Criminal minds. Please review and post seggestions telling me what you would like to see happen_**

_C__HAPTER 2; MEET THE PRINCE_

Reid entered the room; his red eyes scanned the faces. Just like every other time the prince walk's into a room the conversation stops. This is the main reason that Reid does not like being around people but I think it's more to the fact that people see him as The Prince and nothing more. "Good afternoon Reid and how are you today?" Casey asked with a bow of his head, this movement made the beads in his hair shine in the sunlight that was coming in through the windows above their heads.

When Reid reached the centre of the room he laughed at his own foolishness. Not everyone was like that, take the Bloodhounds for example; to them he was just Reid and no-one else. With them he could be himself and not care what people thought. They let him in; they could tell him anything, everything. But sometimes it seemed like they were kept something in the dark like they were ashamed about it.

He looked at Roes who was STILL holding Alex by the hair. With a shake of his head he turned to Casey with a smile. "Good afternoon Casey may I ask why you are here and not making sure that Beth is not boing something stupid?" "That is a bit late" snorted Alex who was trying to get out of his mothers grasp. His smile got bigger as he watched Alex fight but with no success. Casey shock his head in disapproval but his face had a hint of a smile.

"I am here Reid to give my mother a message about Beth!" he said in his very sexy matter-of-fact voice. "Well if you are done would have tea with me in the library?" "Yes! I would love to, if I get to pick what we eat with it." So with that out of the way the two of them head the way the Rose his step-mother came from.

As soon as Alex know that they were out oh ear shot he started to laugh. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"," WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Alex smiled at his mother "the man I was talking to just before told me that Lady Rosewood and her daughter were in the library causing a scene"

"Ah I see it seems like they won't be having a quite cup of tea if Lucy is there." "*Sigh* Alex go tell your father to talk to Beth before Principal Lee comes over tonight" still laughing and with a nodded of his head "yes mother" and with that he was gone. "So my lady will we go to the garden before something else comes up?" "Yes let's go" they were still laughing as they rusted out to the garden but still managed to still look Ladylike.


	3. Chapter 3 Master of The House

_CHAPTER__3; MASTER OF THE HOUSE_

Working in the fields with on such a nice day is great summer's day is the best. Well maybe not The Best but a close second, teaching Casey and Elizabeth to control their powers was the best thing I could ever have done; for awhile both me and Rose thought that they would not develop their powers but it just turned out that they were just late bloomers, Alex is at that same age were he too will get his powers; but unlike his siblings, when their powers came in when we were on the move, not like now were if someone finds out we will be killed…

As James was lost in his day-dream Alex had gotten right up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Father now is not the time to day-dream" at the sudden sound of his son's voice James jumped. "By the maker! Alex? You scared the fuck out of me!" a very startled James said.

"Yes well that was your own fault! I came here to tell you that mother wants you to talk to Elizabeth about tonight." As Alex saw the confused look on his father face he let out a groan. "It seems like she did something to piss off Principal Lee and know he wants to 'talk about your child's behaviour` and mother wants you to talk to her before hand"

The air quotes Alex did made Ash who was coming up behind him chuckle a little. Ash leaned down and whispered in Alex's ear "_what are you talking about?"_

Alex's face went red as he jumped away from Ash, holding his ear "Ah… I …w-w-was… t-t-t-telling m-my… f-f-f-father s-something" Alex stammered as he looked up into Ash's bright green eyes. He has blonde hair down to his thighs and it is always falling into his eyes, just like it was right now. His eyes were lit up with amusement because of the look on Alex's face. His big strong hand reached over and patted him on the head.

It was hard to think that the two of them were ever friend here are the reasons why. Ash; is big (about five foot eleven), strong (could possibly beat every one of my men even me), because of his dark skin his blonde hair and bright green eyes stand out.

On the other hand Alex is small (four foot six) and fragile. His skin is as white a sheet so his short black hair and navy blue eyes also stand out.

With a smile of satisfaction on his face because of Alex's reaction he turned to address James. "Lord Bloodhound…", "please Ash I have told you before to call me James, you are like a son to me." "The king would like to see right now about the up coming party." "Ah yes! I should get going than there is things I need to run by him."

"But father what about what mother asked you to do?" "Ah yes well Ash can spend the rest of the day with you. Wont you Ash. Thank you Ash I owe you one", and with what the two of them was left to look at the back of his head in disbelief. "What the fuck just happened?" asked a very confused Alex.


	4. Chapter 4 Singing Like a Physcho

_CHAPTER 4; SINGING LIKE A PHYSCHO_

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I did it again, poor Mr Black. I let my anger get the better of me. Well it's his own fault; he was the one that said that I could not sing. His ears will be ringing for the next few days and he will be talking glass out of his hair too.

"LIZ! LIZ! ARE YOU THERE?" That would be Elizabeth's best friends Max Jonson, don't let the name fool you she is a girl and she is evil. Her fuzzy red hair and those hazelnut eyes are those of a temptress. SHE WILL BEWITCH YOU.

"Yes I'm up here", came Elizabeth's silky voice from up an oak tree.

"BY THE MAKER! What are you doing up there?" the shock and fear in her voice could be noticed even from up in the tree. Her small bony hands covering her mouth. Despite her being a year older she is smaller than the twins around the same size of Alex. Maybe a bit smaller around four foot two.

"Come up the view is great!" Max was about to tell her no way in hell was she climbing up that tree is her favourite dress. That was when she heard the humming. It was low at first, but it got very loud and very fast.

When suddenly Max was lifted off the ground. She was hurled up into the air all the way to the top of the tree were she could see movement. She knew what it was because of the colour was pure and clean and very well taken care of.

She huffed when she saw the wicked grin on Elizabeth's face. Then the humming stopped. "Why did you do that? You know I hate when you do that!" Eliz's eyes lit up with amusement.

Yes she knew that Max hated it when she used her powers to do what she wants. "See! I told you the view was amazing!" Max sat down beside her. "Yes it is. Well you might as well enjoy it knowing your mother you will not see it until you are at lest forty"

"*Sigh* It's that bad?" "Liz you smashed the windows WITH YOUR VOICE! Yes it's that bad. Why did you do it Liz? I know that Mr Black is not one of your favourite teachers but why did you really do it I mean people are saying it was because he said that you can't sing but everyone knows that he is just jealous that you can sing and he can't. You know what they say 'those how can't teach'. So what happened and be honest with me. "

"He called my brother a freak just because he wears thin clothes this near to winter. So being the over protective sister that I am I got really mad and sang" Eliz told Max with a shrug of her shoulders at lest we think she shrugged them because they were hidden beneath so much fur which is ironic considering what she is.

"So I think that it is time to get out of this tree and go face the music! What do you think Eliz? There's no point in hiding out, it will only make things worse." Laughter came from beside her, which sent shivers down her spine. "Yes your right it is time to face the music. Would you like some help getting down?"

"Oh ha-ha-ha your so funny! Just get on with it" where Eliz stood up and started to sing but suddenly stopped "Eliz what's wrong? Why did you stop?" As Max got closer to were she stood did she notice what had made Eliz stop, and her jaw hit the forest floor.


	5. Chapter 5 Facing The Music

_CHAPTER 5; FACING THE MUSIC_

"Where is she? She was meant to be here half an hour ago" Principal Lee said will pacing up and down the throne room making his honey-gold hair bounce up and down in time with his pacing. "She will be here, James talked to her after he was told what she did and than sat her down to make sure she know that she had to say sorry. RIGHT JAMES!" Rose was pissed and everyone was paying for it.

The room is six and a half meters wide and ten and a half meters long. It has marble pillars to the celling, there are two small marble stairs leading to the thrones that are carved out of stone. There are small windows lining the walls, but at the very end facing the two mahogany doors and behind the thrones is the stain glass windows with a two tailed sliver fox on it.(the coat-of-arm for the Sliver-tin's).

On the left-side of the room standing in-between two pillars stood Lady Lucy, Casey and Reid in that order. Why Lucy is in the room is beyond my knowledge (I think she just followed them like always.) On the opposite side facing them there is Alex and Ash. Ash is staying at arms length from Alex, because he has already up set him once today and fears what he might do to Alex if he got his hands on him.

There was a loud bang as one of the doors opened to reveal a very calm white head Elizabeth walk into the room followed by an exhausted looking Max. "Please forgive us my lord we did not think it would take this long to get back!" "That is okay Max. Now that you're here means that we can get this done and over with"

Max nodded and that turned to Eliz and whispered "_good luck, and don't forget what you said you would find out for me! I mean it Eliz I want to know how and why"_

At that both Rose and James raised an eyebrow. What was she on about, had it got something to do with the fact that they were late. They were about to ask what she meant but were cut off by Principal Lee. "So…" he was waiting for her to say sorry, but she was paying no heed to him.

Her attention was on Alex studying his body language. The way he was biting his bottom lip, and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. How he was subconsciously rubbing his right arm, the same side that Ash was on.

"Eliz would you like to say something to Principal Lee?" Rose was getting inpatient with her daughter. "Hm-mm no I don't think so! Should I be saying something?" This made Reid, Lucy, Alex, Ash and Casey giggle. Sapphire shot them her 'don't make me hurt you` eyes.

Seeing the death glare that her parents were sending her, Eliz let out a sigh** "**I have nothing to be sorry about, Mr Black had it coming for a long time, and it's not like he got hurt that bad!"

"That is not the point Ino. The point is that you did something wrong and now you must apologies for it. Even if you don't mean it"

"*Sigh* Fine I am ssssssooooooooooo sorrrryyyyy! about what I did to Mr Black. I promise it won't happen again!" once again the sarcasm in her voice made the others giggle which made Sapphire give them her death glare of doom.

"Well Lee it seams that is the best apology you will be getting so I bid you goodnight" Rose said as she ushered him out of the room. She than turned to Lucy "this has nothing to do with you leave now and I will insure you will have all of you fingers left!" Knowing that Rose was not messing Reid pushed Lucy in the direction of the door and told her that it was better to leave

When Lucy was out of the room Rose turned to her family. "Go home and wait for me in the den I will be there in awhile!" there was a muttered 'yes ma'am` as the four of them left the room.

"King Roland I would like to know what was so important that you would have to take my husband away when I had told him to do something." There was a long silence before he said anything "Rose it was not right that I did that but in my defence I would like to state that at the time I had no knowledge what-so-ever that you had told him to do anything."

"Fine than I will forgive you this time. Both you and Sapphire can go to bed you both have a long day tomorrow and I will not be held responsible" Rose explained as she shoed them out with her hand.

"Reid as much as I know that you hate Lady Lucy that gives you no right to use her as your personal servant do you understand!?" "Yes my lady it will not happen again!" Reid told her as he backed out of the room.

"Ash what happened today will never happen again or you will regret it!" "Yes ma'am" "Now get out of my sight before I hurt you!"

With that Ash was out of the room and down the hall in the matter of seconds. With a sigh Rose got up and left too. She had to get home to make sure that the children knew what they did was wrong, and that her husband knew that she was more important than the king.


End file.
